The invention relates to an aluminum alloy sheet that exhibits an excellent surface quality after anodizing (i.e., does not show a band-like streak pattern after anodizing), and a method for producing the same.
In recent years, an aluminum alloy sheet has been increasingly applied to automotive interior parts and outer panels for consumer electronics. These products are required to exhibit an excellent surface quality, and are often used in an anodized state. However, an outer panel for consumer electronics may show a band-like streak pattern after anodizing, for example. Therefore, an aluminum alloy sheet that does not show a band-like streak pattern after anodizing has been desired.
Various attempts have been made to prevent such a band-like streak pattern, and methods that control the chemical components, the crystal grain size of the final sheet, the dimensions and the distribution density of precipitates, or the like have been proposed. However, a band-like streak pattern may not be prevented by these methods.
JP-A-2000-273563 and JP-A-2006-52436 disclose related-art technology.